Teens, Transform and Roll Out!
by SParkie96
Summary: Autobots of Transformers Animated meet the Teen Heroes, while at the same time, Transformers Movie verse meet Animated. What happens to our Teens and Autobots?
1. Chapter 1

**Teens, Transform and Roll Out!**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Autobots of Transformers Animated meet the Teen Heroes, while at the same time, Danny and Jack Dublin are heading to Military School because Jack and Danny accidentally blew up Danny's Parent's lab, AGAIN. What happens to Sami and Sam? What up with Bee? Does Sari like Spud?**

**Rated: T for language (of course!) and violence (isn't there always?), slight blood in l8r chapters, and Ben's new addiction to naked ladies. **

**Author's Note: I had this idea burned in my head for a while now. Enjoy and Jesus Christ, NO FLAMES OR MARY SUING!!!!! REPEAT, NO FLAMES OR MARY SUING!!! The Teen heroes are 14 now. Cousin Milla is a nerdy 17 year old teenager obsessed with unicorns. Yes Sari is a Techno Organic in this. No Phantom Planet.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jack Dublin, Sami Parker/Phantom, and Alice Wonders and Cousin Milla, and Maddi Ency. I don't own others mentioned. **

**

* * *

**

**Location: Parker Household, Time: 11:00 am, Season: Summer..........**

"And I got this Beautiful Magical Unicorn down at the Pretty, Beautiful Magical Unicorn Convention last year." 17 year old Cousin Milla showed her two 14 year old Goth/Punk cousins Sami Parker and Sam Manson aka Parker Twins**(Not actually identical, they were born on the same day).** They were in the Pinkish Purple guest room and leaning on the bed, eyes wide with boredom.

'Jesus Christ, why does she have so many of these damn things!' Sam yelled telepathically to her twin.

'I don't want to know.' Sami said back.

"Here Sami Sam, you can hold candy and Sam Sam can hold Sugar Pie." Milla said as she handed Sami a pink one and Sam a baby blue one.

"Why?" the girls asked.

"I heard that your boyfriends left for Military School a week ago and hoped this would keep you happy. They always make me happy!" Milla said as she hugged a bunch of unicorns.

"Speaking of which, we should really go call them and see how they're doing." Sami said getting up and heading to Gohun's Lab.

"But, we found someone to keep you company!" Sam said as she pushed 11 year old Ben Tennyson into the room, holding a magazine. Sam hurried and ran.

"Hi Ben! I got a new unicorn!" Milla said as she showed Ben a unicorn, but noticed the magazine, "Is that the Unicorn Monthly?" Milla asked excited.

"It's a hot girl magazine." Ben said bluntly. Milla just looked at him.

* * *

**In the Basement.........**

Gohun started typing on the computer for the Military school computer monitors, located in Danny and Jack's base house. The monitor lit up and Danny and Jack appeared on the screen. Danny was sitting and Jack was standing next to him, leaning down slightly, both clad in weird tech suits, Danny's being black and blue, and Jack's being green and black,

"Sup ladies?" Jack said smoothly.

"Hey boys." Sami and Sam said together.

"Oh god." Gohun said, typing on a different computer, making gagging noises.

"How's the school?" Sam asked.

"Suckish." both boys said.

"I would believe." Sami said, crossing her arms over her chest,

"Hold up, Kim's calling," Danny said as he typed something, and Kim and Ron appeared next to Danny and Jack's Screen.

"Heyy!" Kim said.

"What's up, KP?" Sami asked.

"The sky, what else?" Kim said.

"Hey, hey, hey! You didn't give us blow kisses, gals!" Danny said. Sam and Sami blew kisses to the screen.

"Aw! You guys still love each others!" Kim said as she hugged Ron.

"Duh, KP, of course they would love each other." Ron said as he patted Kim's back.

"I kinda miss hugging and kissing you, Sami." Danny said with a sadish face.

"I miss you too, Danny." Sami said.

"Aw! How sweet!" Kim said. Then a scream was heard throughout the house.

"What the crap was that?" Kim asked.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

Then, Milla came running down the steps saying, "Ew ew ew ew ew! Gross!"

"What up with her?" Ron asked.

"Ben just showed me some magazine full of half dressed to naked women! It was really disgusting!" Milla said.

"Oh, Ben showed you his new......._obsession." _Sami said, whispering the last word.

"Nice, your little brother is going through _the stage_." Jack said, winking at Sam.

"Unfortunately." Sam said.

"Where did you get the mag?" Kim asked.

"Dad's secret drawer in his room." Ben explained.

"Nice." Danny said, giving Ben a thumbs up. Sam, Sami, and Kim glared at him, "but there's no substitute for the real thing! And it's so wrong that you went into your dad's drawer." Danny said, making an excuse, winking at Ben.

"Ahem." Sami said.

"What? I have an eye twitch." Danny said as he made his eye twitch.

"What're you two doing?" a gentle voice asked Danny and Jack,

"Nothing sir, just talking to our girls." Danny told.....Tetrax?

"Tetrax? Your the boy's military teacher?" Sami asked shocked.

"You know her?" Danny and Jack asked Tetrax,

"Yeah, who do you think installed nitrice in the street ships?" Tetrax asked.

"Damn Sami!" Jack yelled, "You installed nitrice in the street vehicles?"

"It took a while." Sami said.

"And she was and still is my Apprentice." Tetrax said. Sami nodded proudly.

"Cool!" Ben said, still clutching the magazine.

"Ben, what are you reading?" Tetrax asked.

"Playboy." Ben said, in an "I didn't do anything" voice.

"Ben." Sam and Sami warned.

"MINE!" Ben said as he ran upstairs.

"Kay, well got to go, see ya." Jack said as he walked away from the screen.

"Love ya." Sam said. Jack came back and said, "Love ya, Sam."

"Bye Sami, I'll miss you." Danny said.

"Love you." Sami said.

"I love you too, you know that." Danny said, caressing the screen. Sami touched the screen also before it blacked out. Sami let out a sigh.

"Oh, my god! It's so sweet!" Kim squealed. Sami looked at the screen with a smile as if to tell Kim to shut up.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Don't you have a life?" Sami asked.

"Yes! I'm coming to your house today and we're going to the mall!" Kim exclaimed.

"Get off the screen." Sami said.

"On it." Kim said, turning off her screen.

It was silent for a few minutes and the only noise was the slight breeze coming from the window.

"You're very talkative people, you know that?" Gohun said, breaking the silence.

"Way to ruin the moment 'Hun." Sami said as she and Sam slapped Gohun's head.

"Thanks." he said sarcastically.

"Welcome." the girls said before leaving.

"What is this?" Gohun asked, getting a weird signal on his computer. A scary clown doll flashed on the screen, then disappeared.

"Weird."

* * *

**Location: Detroit, Michigan, Time: 1:30pm **

"IN YOUR FACE!" Sari Sumdac yelled as she jumped up and down on the couch next to a very surprised Autobot by the name of Bumblebee, the youngest of his team.

"How did you beat me?!" Bumblebee yelled in shock.

"Would you two glitch heads keep it down!" the medic bot, Ratchet yelled from the monitors him and the leader Optimus Prime were looking at.

"Well excuse us!" Sari yelled back.

"That's weird." Ratchet said looking at the monitor.

"What is, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"We're being tracked." Ratchet said.

"By who?" Optimus asked.

"Probably the Decepticons." Ratchet said as he began typing furiously on the key board.

"Can you track it back?" Optimus asked.

"Yes and done." Ratchet said as the screen went to black. Then some weird clown thing came up.

"Hello Robots," The clown said.

"Who are you?" Ratchet asked.

"The name remains secret. As you can see, I've hacked your computer and all of it's files. Do not fear, you are not the only ones I've hacked." the clown said.

"Why should we not fear?" Ratchet asked.

"And again, who are you?" Optimus demanded.

"Patience, dear Prime. You'll know soon enough, but for now, you might want to watch over your bug a little better." the clown said before getting off the screen.

"Who was that?" Ratchet asked.

"And what does he mean 'Watch over our bug a little better'?" Optimus asked. As they thought about it, they got something,

"Bumblebee, have you been feeling funny the past few days?" Ratchet asked.

"No, but some guy the other day petted my hood, and now it feels itchy." Bumblebee said as he scratched his chest.

"What did the man look like?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know, kinda old and pale?" Bumblebee responded, scratching the back of his head.

"Who pets cars?" Sari asked.

* * *

**Abandoned Warehouse Just out side of Middleton, ten minutes after last Transmission........................**

Jigsaw sat in his chair in front of his computer monitor, looking extremely pleased as he fingered a small remote,

"Robots are so easy to confuse. I hope they won't be needing the yellow bug anytime soon." Saw said as he pressed the button.

"Come little bug." Saw said into the small remote.

* * *

**Detroit, Autobot Base.............**

Bumblebee and Sari were playing another round of Ninja Gladiator when Bumblebee felt a beeping in his head.

"Hello Bumblebee." A deep voice in his head said.

"Hello?" Bumblebee asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Sari asked, pausing the game.

"Is there someone there with you?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, my best friend, Sari." Bumblebee responded.

"Leave the room and make an excuse. NOW." the voice commanded.

"Sari, I have to go for a drive, I'll be back." Bumblebee said.

"Can I come?" Sari asked.

"Just stay here." Bumblebee said as he transformed into car mode and left.

"Awkward." Sari said.

* * *

**On the road from Detroit to Middleton...........**

"Hey! Why can't I stop?!" Bumblebee asked as he tried to stop.

"Because, when I petted your hood, I put in a transmitting device that I can communicate and control you." Saw said.

"Where am I going?" Bumblebee asked.

"The first task I want you to perform, is to attack the Teen Heroes and grab the black and white costumed girl." Saw commanded.

"Why? They didn't do anything to me." Bumblebee wondered.

"Don't ask questions, just do it!" Saw commanded as he pressed another button. Bumblebee's optics turned red.

"Yes, Jigsaw." Bumblebee said in a monotone voice.

* * *

**Me: End of Chapter One**

**Danny: I remember Ben's obsession!**

**Me: It happened yesterday, dumb one**

**Danny: Is this another connected chapters story**

**Me: I'll try**

**Danny: *Looks at Author with a smartass smile***

**Me: I said I'll try!**

**Danny: Sure you will**

**Ben: *Walks over to Danny with a magazine* I found a play boy magazine for you**

**Danny: SHUT UP!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Captured and Tortured

**Me: Enjoy the next chapter. Repeat I own nothing, except my characters!**

**Danny: I own a playboy**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Captured and Tortured**

* * *

**Location: Bueno Nacho, Time: 6:30pm....................**

"Ron, if you keep eating those tacos like that, you're gonna get a heart attack." Sami said.

"I don't care, I love tacos!" Ron yelled, inhaling another taco.

"Do you love life?" Sami asked.

"Yes." Ron said.

"Then knock it off!" Sami yelled.

"Let him go, as long as he doesn't starve to death, he's fine!" Kim said.

"He's gonna die." Sami said.

"Not now! Or today." Kim said.

"Whatever, so, I heard Sam's new car broke down already." Ron said.

"Who told you that?" Sami asked.

"She did." Ron said, referring to Sam.

"She crashed it into a tree, don't ask how she did it, but that's what she gets for parking it next to a tree." Sami said.

"Wow," Kim said.

"I know." Sami said.

"No! Look at that yellow bug! It's so weird looking." Kim said.

"And it's hitting a black car, with silver racing stripes." Ron said.

"Yo! That's my Camaro!" Sami said as she got up and ran outside. Kim and Ron ran after.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?!" Sami yelled, banging on the driver's side window. The door just flung open and hit her in the face.

"What the hell?" Kim yelled.

The bug transformed into a giant/small robot,

"Whoa! He's huge!" Ron said amazed.

"Who the hell are you?" Sami asked.

"The name's Bee, Bumblebee." Bumblebee replied in his smart ass tone.

"So what the fuck are you gonna do? Buzz us to death?" Sami asked, serious.

"My master requests that you be brought into custody, Samantha Jay Lynn Parker." Bee said, in battle stance.

"Not while I'm still breathing!"Sami said as she turned into her black catsuit and arm blades.

"Bring it, Phantom." Bee said, charging up his stingers.

Sami stood there, waiting for the yellow bug to make a move. Bee activated his wheels on heels and charged at her. She ran at him and slashed his tires while running by him.

"Looks like you ain't rolling anytime so, skater boy." Sami said. Bumblebee zapped her with an extremely high amount of electricity, causing her to scream in pain,

"Sami! NO!" Kim and Ron yelled before Sami blacked out.

"Target acquired, Master SAW." Bee said into his comm link.

"Excellent, bring her to the warehouse." SAW said. Bumblebee turned it off, transformed into his alt mode with Sami inside, sped off.

* * *

**Location: Abandoned Warehouse, Time: Midnight...........**

Sami awoke strapped in a chair with anti ghost bands on her wrists and ankles, her chest felt like it was on fire, without activating her fire power,

"Where am I?" Sami asked. A tv in front of her turned on and showed a clown doll,

"Hello Phantom, I want to play a game. Do you wish to play?" the clown asked.

"Fuck.....off, SAW." Sami said defiantly.

"Such harsh words, Phantom. The name of the game is Revenge." SAW said, now appearing in front of Sami.

"What did you do to that Autobot?" Sami asked.

"Simple control, but I wouldn't worry about him, I'd worry about yourself." SAW said, cupping Sami's chin.

"Why?" Sami asked, not amused.

"Have you experienced Spark bonding without interfacing?" SAW asked.

"What the hell are those things?" Sami asked.

"Spark bonding is when a robot bonds with another in which the bonded can feel each others emotions, pain, and thoughts, but if one dies, the other one dies with, and interfacing is robot sex basically." SAW explained.

"No. Way. In. Hell. Am I spark bonding with a robot!" Sami yelled, "I don't even have a spark and I'm not a robot!"

"You're wrong there." SAW said, smiling evilly.

"What?" Sami asked.

"Does your chest hurt?" SAW asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Sami yelled.

"I operated on your heart and inserted a small spark into it. So technically, you're able to spark bond and you **ARE** part robot, but interfacing with a bot could kill you, and I don't want that to happen, the interfacing anyway, I would like to kill you, but not in that way." SAW said.

"You...you freak! Why would you want me to spark bond and with who?" Sami asked enraged.

"You remember dear little Bumblebee, don't you?" SAW asked.

"Oh fuck no! You can't make me! What the hell would me spark bonding with him possibly do with you?" Sami yelled.

"Through the spark bond between you and him, I could easily control you, and with you, I can get information from the council and teen heroes." SAW said as Bumblebee came out from the shadows.

"Get the fuck away! I thought you were sick before, but now you're just straight up fucked up!" Sami yelled, her voice had a barely heard demonic twinge to it and her eyes kept flashing to black with electric blue rings where the irises were supposed to be. SAW noticed.

"Calm down Phantom, you're acting stra....."

**"FUCK YOU!"**Sami yelled, the demonic voice taking over her normal voice. The ecto bands were malfunctioning and her eyes stayed black with the blue rings in them. Green ecto energy surrounded her. The bonds finally breaking as she let out a deranged roar.

"What the?" SAW asked. Bumblebee tilted his head as the control chip that SAW controlled him with let go. He blinked as he was freed.

"What the slag?" Bumblebee questioned. He tried approaching Sami only to get blasted at,

"Stay back!" Sami said, her voice normal but angry.

"I only want to help you!" Bumblebee yelled over the raging winds and powerful energy.

"You're lying! You're gonna hurt me like SAW said!" Sami said as she let go of another blast. Bumblebee dodged it and got a bit closer, holding out his servo,

"Please, just let me help you! I don't want to hurt you!" Bumblebee yelled. Sami looked at his outstretched servo as green ecto tears fell out of her eyes,

"I...I don't need...I...help me! I can't control it!" Sami yelled, energy crackling through her fingers.

"Yes you can! Just calm down!" Bumblebee said. Sami reached for Bee's hand, but accidentally blasted him. Bumblebee hit the floor hard.

"Hey! How do you stop her?" Bumblebee yelled to SAW.

"I don't know! I can't tell if it's the all spark fragment acting up, or if it's her ghost powers!" SAW yelled.

"YOU PUT AN ALL SPARK FRAGMENT IN HER?!?!?" Bee yelled.

"I didn't know where to find normal sparks!" SAW yelled. Bumblebee turned on his comm link,

"Bumblebee to Boss Bot, are you there?" Bumblebee yelled into the link,

"Bumblebee, where are you, what's going on?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I'm at an abandoned warehouse, I'll send the location." Bumblebee said.

"Got them, stay right there, we're coming." Optimus said before turning off the link.

"How do we distract her?" SAW asked.

"Dance, clown, dance!" Bumblebee said as he threw SAW and blasted at his feet. Sami growled when she saw SAW.

"Hello Phantom, I guess messing with you was the dumbest thing to do huh?" SAW said nervously. Sami threw a fire ball at him, which he had to dodge.

Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead, Jazz, Sentinal, the twins and Sari arrived, Sari in her robo mode of course.

"Bumblebee! What's going on?" Sari asked.

"And why is my scanners saying there is and All Spark fragment?" Ratchet asked.

"Because," Bumblebee said, pointing towards Sami, "it's inside of her heart."

"Whoa, how can it be inside of an organic?" Jazz asked.

"Cause some loon put it there." Bumblebee said.

"Ew! Does that mean we have to get the thing from inside of that thing?" Sentinal asked, looking disgusted at Sami, who at this point was clutching her head, screaming in pain,

"Sentinal! We will get the fragment! But now we can't hurt the girl!" Optimus said.

"Maybe if I use my processor over matter tech...." Prowl begun, only to be cut off,

"HOW CAN YOU USE THAT IF SHE'S ONLY A FRACTION OF A ROBOT?!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Bumblebee, calm down! There's always a way to bring anything down. We just have to figure out how." Optimus said. They heard an explosion behind them and SAW landed next to them,

"She's overheating!" SAW yelled.

"NO! REALLY?!" Sari yelled, running at Sami herself, "HEY! You don't look so tough! I bet I could beat you with one servo tied behind my back!" Sari yelled.

"I'd like to see you try." Sami said as she blasted ecto blasts at Sari until she skidded past her. Sami looked into Bumblebee's blue optics as if challenging him to go next,

"Boss bot...sh...she's looking at...me." Bumblebee panicked.

"What does she want?" Optimus asked.

"I...I don't know!" Bumblebee said, his voice stuck in his vocal processor.

"The fragment may have made her a little crazy." SAW said.

"Come on Bumblebitch, are you too scared to fight?" Sami said.

"It...it's....Bumble....Bumblebee." Bee corrected, gulping in fear. Sami approached him and traced her finger over the Autobot symbol on his chassis,

"Would it hurt if I ripped out your spark?" Sami asked as she continued to trace the symbol. Bumblebee shuddered.

"EW! She touched his chassis!" Sentinal complained again.

"Get back, Femme." Prowl warned. Sami chuckled darkly.

"Why? The fear in him is so powerful for me. I just love it." Sami said.

"Phantom, I know ghosts feed off of fear, but you're light, you shouldn't be threatening him, he's too afraid." SAW said, holding a hand out in defense.

"I don't think I care." Sami said, digging her fingers into the wires on Bee's arms. He stiffened in pain, energon spilling from the wound.

"Stop, uh, Phantom! You're hurting him!" Optimus yelled.

"Not. Caring." Sami said as she tore at another wire.

"Her mind isn't there, someone else is in her head. I sense pain in her mind." Prowl said.

"What's your real name?" Ratchet asked.

"Sami, why?" Sami asked as she stopped tearing at the wires. Bumblebee sighed in relief.

"Listen, you don't want to hurt the kid, and he doesn't want to hurt you. You're being controlled by someone else. You don't want to hurt him." Prowl told her, trying to use the processor over matter technique. Sami looked at him confused.

"I...don't want...I do..." Sami said, debating,

"Don't listen to him! You're a ghost, you're evil!" a voice said out of no where.

"SHUT UP! I need to think!" Sami yelled.

"She's overheating again!" Ratchet warned.

"Bumblebee! Sting her!" Bulkhead yelled out.

Bumblebee nodded and before Sami had time to react, he zapped her with the electric blast, knocking her out.

"Is she okay?" Sari asked.

"She's cooling down, she should be alright." Ratchet said. Bumblebee picked Sami up off the ground.

SAW tried to make a run for it, but Optimus grabbed the back of his shirt.

"So what should we do with the creepy clown guy?" Sari wondered deviously.

"I'll live with jail." SAW tried.

"That's sound like a resonable idea." Optimus said as he transformed into his fire truck mode, SAW safely inside.

"Aw!" Sari said with a pout.

"What about her?" Bulkhead asked, pointing at Sami.

"She needs to be scanned for any problems." Ratchet said.

"Sounds good to me." Bumblebee said, transforming to his yellow and black bug mode. Sami and Sari inside.

* * *

**Me: Ok, no connecting Chapters, review and fav if you like. Right Danny? *Looks around* Danny?**

**Danny: *In bathroom* Hello Ms. August.**

**Me: Oh lord. **


	3. Chapter 3: Tests and Bewilderment

**Me: Stop crying, you baby.**

**Danny: You took away my magazine! How could you? **

**Me: Next time, don't do that in my bathroom then. **

**Danny: *Looks through Ben's room, finds another* OH HELL YES! I'll be back.**

**Me: Get back here dammit! *Runs after Danny, but Danny runs into the bathroom and locks door* FUCK! *Turns to computer* Enjoy the next chapter readers.**

**Danny: *From Bathroom* Hello Kendra, Holly, and Bridget!**

**Me: *Throws arms up in the air* WHY GOD HAVE YOU TORMENTED ME LIKE THIS?!?**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tests and Bewilderment**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Autobot Base, Detroit, Time: 3:45am..................**

When the Autobots finally reached their base, Sari was in recharge, and Sami was slowly coming back on-line,

'What the freak is going on?' Sami thought, looking at the sleeping Sari in the front seat, then looked out the window, 'Where the hell?'

"Bumblebee, any movements from your recharging passengers?" Optimus asked, turning into robot form. Everyone else except for Bumblebee did the same,

"Not really, Boss Bot. Sari's recharging soundly, and the other really isn't doing much." Bumblebee reported.

"Bring them inside and let Ratchet take a look at the girl." Optimus ordered. Sami looked at the bigger mech that was speaking, 'Recharging? What's that?' She felt the car move and covered her mouth to prevent a yelp from escaping her lips. Once inside the base, Sami had to cover her eyes to shield away the bright lights. Then she felt a lot of movement and realized that she and Sari were higher up in the air, "Whoa!" Sami yelled, looking down from Bumblebee's servo.

"Hey! She's awake! Hi little femme!" the big green one known as Bulkhead said. Sami looked wide eyed at the other robots that were around them.

"Ew! Disinfect that thing before you touch it!" the one blue one known as Sentinal yelled.

"Hey! I'm not infectious! You big blue, thing!" Sami yelled up at him. Sentinal raised an optic at her,

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm a high member of the Elite Guard!" he yelled.

"So? I'm Tech-E, sharp shooter, and the main fight genius of the Galactic Council!" Sami yelled back.

"Enough you two. Sentinal, leave the organic femme alone." Optimus ordered.

"Who says I have to take orders from you, Optimus? If I have to take orders from anybody, it would be Ultra Magnus!" Sentinal snapped.

"Yo! Calm down SP! You don't have to get all snippy. Chill." Jazz said as he stood between Optimus and Sentinal.

"Yeah, just chill." Jetstorm and Jetfire said.

Sentinal glared one more time at Sami and went back outside, "Who's that pile of scrap metal?" Sami asked.

"That scrap heap, would be Sentinal Prime, he's a bit of an aft head." Bumblebee said.

"What the hell is an 'aft head'?" Sami asked confused.

"Maybe later, right now we just need to get you scanned....um....what was your name again?" Optimus asked.

"Again? When did I tell you the first time?" Sami asked.

"You don't remember anything that happened at the warehouse?" Prowl asked.

"I remember getting really angry at SAW and Bug boy here, and then I blacked out." Sami said.

"Bug Boy? Don't you mean, Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah, him." Sami said as she pointed to Bee.

"So, what's your name?" Bee asked.

"Sami." Sami replied.

"Alright, come with me." Ratchet said. Sami just turned and looked at Bee, "You mind letting me down?" she asked. Bee nodded and let her down, "I gotta put Sari in her room." Bumblebee said as he stepped over Sami and walked to Sari's room. Sami followed Ratchet to the Med Bay.

"What's up, doc?" Sami said as she stood in front of one of the medical berth. Ratchet bent down and picked her up and put her on the berth,"I really don't like being picked up." Sami told him,

"Get used to it kid, you're smaller than us, well, except for Sari, she may be an inch or two shorter than you. We don't want to squish you." Ratchet said.

"Couldn't I just avoid you?" Sami asked.

"Well, you could also do that." Ratchet said.

"There you go." Sami said. Ratchet set up a scanner over Sami's body and information flowed onto the monitor,

"Holy Primus." Ratchet whispered.

"Holy, what, WHAT?" Sami asked.

"You're not human." Ratchet said.

"I knew that, Captain Obvious! What else?" Sami asked frantic.

"You're...you're part Cybertronian." Ratchet said.

"Part...what?" Sami asked, going from frantic to confused again.

"One of us." Ratchet said.

"Wait, so I'm gonna turn big and ugly like you?" Sami asked, jokingly. Ratchet glared at her.

"I'm kidding." Sami said.

"This is serious kid! You could be in big trouble!" Ratchet said.

"I'm always in trouble. How bad can it be?" Sami asked.

"How about big robots tearing you limb from limb?" Ratchet asked.

"You guys?!" Sami asked.

"No! Bigger and badder robots." Ratchet said.

"Oh. Shit." Sami said.

"Yeah. I have to tell Optimus, now." Ratchet said, beginning to leave,

"Wait! Which one's Optimus?" Sami asked.

"The blue and red one." Ratchet said, offering his hand for Sami to get on,

"Fine." Sami mumbled, getting on Ratchet's hand.

* * *

**Location: Middleton, Time: 5:30am................**

"Where's my little girl?" Bloom Parker asked Kim and Ron worried,

"We don't know. She was taken by this big, yellow, but kinda small, robot. They must've taken her communicator 'cause Wade said he couldn't track her." Kim said.

"Whose, they?" Peter Parker asked.

"The robot, and his master." Ron said.

"Oh, Peter!" Bloom said as she cried into his shoulder. Peter comforted her.

"We'll find her, Bloom, I promise." Peter said.

"Hopefully it's not as bad as when Dan Phantom kidnapped her." Ron said. Bloom sobbed some more.

"RON! NOT HELPING!" Kim yelled, slapping Ron in the back of the head.

"Maybe we should tell Danny." Ron said.

"NO! You never tell the boyfriend their girl's in trouble! They get stressful and angry and end up hurting the people around them!" Kim said, hitting Ron's chest.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ron yelled as Kim hit him.

"What. Should. We. Do?" Bloom yelled, sobbing even harder.

"We'll find her, hon. Don't worry!" Peter said, patting her back.

"God, I hope so." Bloom said, calming down a bit.

* * *

**Back in Detroit..............**

"So, we have another techno organic?" Prowl asked.

"Not really. She only has a small amount of Cybertronian in her. Not enough to make her techno organic." Ratchet explained.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck a techno organic is, I'm kinda rusty on Autobot/Decepticon history." Sami said.

"Language, kid. And a techno organic is someone who is part Cybertronian part human." Ratchet explained.

"Mm, kay." Sami said.

"Have you played video games before?" Bee and Sari asked.

"Uh, YEAH! I used to play my little brother all the time, well, until he got a new obsession." Sami said.

"What is the obsession?" Sari asked.

"Naked Girls." Sami said.

"Ew! Gross!" Sari yelled.

"My cousin Milla said the same thing." Sami said.

"Have you heard of a game called Ninja Gladiator?" Bee asked.

"Not really." Sami said.

"OH MY PRIMUS! YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF NINJA GLADIATOR?!" Bee gasped in shock.

"No need to have a flip fit, Bee! So she's never heard of the game before, so what." Sari said, waving her hand.

"I'll try to play as best I can, don't go easy on me though." Sami said as they headed to the main room.

"I play winner!" the twins yelled, running into the room.

"Okay, you hit the A button to kick and the X button to punch and then you press B to jump and down control to duck." Sari explained.

"And the left button at the top to use the a power up." Bee also explained.

"What about the R button?" Sami asked.

"Main Menu." Bee and Sari explain.

"Kay." Sami said, looking at the controller, then at the TV.

A few rounds later, and Sari was the winner. Sami shrugged and Bee started spazzing out, "No Fair! I wasn't ready!" he yelled.

"My Turn!" Jetfire yelled.

"No mine!" Jetstorm yelled. The twins started fighting over the controller.

"Do they always do this?" Sami asked.

"Yeah. Bee, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sari asked,

"Disappear in traffic?" Bee asked.

"Disapear in traffic." Sari said. Bee transformed into his car mode and Sari went in. They just sat there and Sari looked at Sami, "Well?" Sari asked.

"What?" Sami asked.

"Get in!" Sari said.

"Nah. I got my own.....ride. Oh no I don't." Sami realized, her communicator being disabled so no contacting her car GJ.

"Come on, get in." Sari said. Sami got into the back seat and Bee rode off.

* * *

**Danny: *Comes out of Bathroom, looking for Author* Hello? Anyone home? *Looks at the time to see it's 10:00 pm* Aw dammit. Well readers, enjoy the chapter. Please review or fav for the Author. Goodnight for now. PS, Sari is still like 8 or something, but she's techno organic, so yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4: Where Are We Going?

**Me: *Wakes up, realizing that she left Danny downstairs* Oh, fuck, I hope he didn't mess up anything! *Goes downstairs to see Danny asleep at computer on fanfic* OMG! DANNY ACTUALLY READ SOMETHING?! WTF?! Enjoy the next chapter. I own my own characters.**

******

* * *

********Chapter 4: Where Are We Going?**

* * *

**Location: Burger Bot, Time: 1:30 pm................**

"What the heck is the Burger Bot?" Sami said, trying not to curse in front of Sari,

"It's a place where you can get burgers, milkshakes, fries, and other fast foods." Sari explained.

"Like Bueno Nacho, minus the tacos and nachos?" Sami asked.

"Sure, whatever that is." Sari said.

"My friend would've had a heart attack if he heard you say that." Sami said, climbing out of Bee. Sari did the same, letting Bee transform into robo mode.

"Isn't there some kind of mechanism that allows you to become our height, or a bit taller?" Sami asked.

"Um, I really don't know actually." Bumblebee shrugged.

"Oh, cause the Autobots I know can change their height and holoforms."Sami said.

"YOU KNOW OTHER AUTOBOTS? LIKE WHO?!" Bee asked excited and surprised at the same time.

"Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Optimus Prime, another Bumblebee." Sami said.

"There's another me?" Bumble asked.

"Yeah, but he's a bit....taller." Sami said.

"Taller? You saying I'm short?" Bee asked.

"No, I'm just saying. At least you can communicate with your vocal processor. He can't." Sami said.

"Why?" Sari asked.

"Megatron ripped them out of Bee's throat." Sami said. Bumblebee and Sari held their throats and gulped.

"That's gotta hurt." Bee said.

"You think?" Sami asked as they went into the Burger Bot. (Bee waited outside.)

* * *

**Location: Middleton, Time: 1:50 pm....................**

"KP, we've been searching for hours, what makes you think SP is still in Middleton?" Ron whined.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling! I know it!" Kim said, encouraged by the fact that her best friend could possibly still be in the same state.

"But Kim. If she was still in Middleton, wouldn't we have seen her the SECOND time we went around town?" Ron asked.

"Maybe you're right, but we can't give up looking for her!" Kim yelled.

"Okay, okay! We'll keep looking, maybe we can get Wade to track her communicator again." Ron said.

"Her communicator is gone cause he couldn't track it the first time!" Kim said.

"Oh, right." Ron remembered. Then he got an idea.

"Why don't we get Wade to track that clown dude's signal?" Ron asked.

"What clown dude?" Kim asked confused.

"The one that Gohun said he saw on his computer." Ron said.

"Maybe." Kim said, driving back to Sami's house.

* * *

**Location: Burger Bot, Time: 2:00 pm..........**

Sami and Bee waited for Sari to finish her vanilla milkshake before heading back to the Autobot base,

"You guys wanna watch a horror movie?" Sari asked, as they all sat in the main area at the base.

"Sure, what one?" Bee asked.

"The Grudge." Sari said, trying to look scary. Sami just laughed.

"What?" Bee asked.

"Why watch the Grudge on TV, when you can see the real thing?" Sami asked, giggling a bit.

"The Grudge isn't real! Right Sari?" Bee asked.

"Right! I mean, seriously! It's not like she can just, crawl in or an....." Sari said, getting cut off.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a croaking noise said.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bee asked freaking out.

Then, the Grudge crawled in from behind the couch, laying a hand on Bee's foot. Bee yelled,

"What is that thing?!" Sari yelled, backing farther into the couch. Sami just giggled and the Grudge stood up next to her.

"Thanks Kayako, see, she's completly harmless." Sami said. Kayako waved at Sari and Bee.

"That is so, COOL!" Sari yelled, getting up and examining Kayako.

"How did you bring her here?" Bee asked.

"It's fairly easy if you know how to open portals from Horror High to here." Sami said, creating a small portal and Kayako climbed in.

"You should do Haunted Houses!" Sari said.

"Been there, scared that." Sami said, waving her hand.

"That's kind of strange." Bee said.

"Kay, pop in the movie already!" Sami said as she sat on Bee's left side and when Sari sat down, she sat on his right side.

"Popcorn?" Sari asked, holding out a bowl.

"AH! SCARY JAPANESE BOY!" Bee screamed.

"Keep it down in there!" Ratchet shouted from the med bay.

"Yeah, yeah." Sari, Sami, and Bee said, waving their hands.

"AH! SCARY GRUDGE PERSON!" Bee yelled again.

* * *

**Location: Highway to Detroit, Time: 2:45 pm...........**

"Are you sure this is the right location, Wade?" Kim asked nervous.

"Positive." Wade responded.

"Ok, so what in the world are we gonna do once we get there? You know the giant robot might not want to give up SP without a fight." Ron said.

"Then we'll give him a fight." Kim said, hanging up on Wade.

"I'm scared." Ron whined. Kim slapped his arm.

* * *

**Autobot Base..........**

"Bumblebee! The movie just started and the killer tape isn't real!" Sari said. They were now watching the beginning of 'The Ring'. Bumblebee started screaming when the phone rang in the movie.

"Actually, it kinda is." Sami said. Bumblebee yelled even more.

"Don't answer the phone!" Bee yelled.

"Do I have to come in there again?!" Ratchet yelled.

"Ratchet be quiet! We're trying to watch a movie!" Sari yelled.

"Keep it down, Bumblebee or I'll have to melt your mouth shut!" Ratchet said.

"But the movie's really scary! I can't help it!" Bee yelled back.

"Bumblebee, you've probably seen....." Ratchet started. Bee started screaming again,

**"SAMARA GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE TV!!!!"**Sami yelled. Samara started crawling out, only to have Sami yelling at her. Samara looked up at her.

"Again, cool!" Sari yelled.

"Getbackinthetv,getbackinthetv,getbackinthetv,getbackinthetv!" Bumblebee said, freaking out.

"Go! Go back to the pit of despair from wens you came!" Sami said, nudging Samara. Samara held her hands up and gurgled.

"Cause you're not supposed to be here!" Sami argued back. Samara made a pleading sign, Sami sighed in defeat,

"Fine." Sami said. Samara pumped her fist in the air and sat on the couch next to Bee, who scooted over a little, staring at the undead girl, Samara looked at him.

"Please don't kill me!" Bee yelled.

"She won't, if she does, her ass is going back." Sami said, looking at Samara, thumbing at the TV. Samara held up her hands and gurgled again.

"You better not." Sami warned, going to sit on Bee's other side only to have him throw her between him and Samara.

"So, did your mom really kill you?" Sari asked. Samara nodded.

"As the movie progressed, Samara pointed at the TV every time they saw her, made weird laugh like sounds when someone died, and growled when she saw her mother. Sami sat on the floor with Sari, leaving Bee next to Samara, who keep nudging him and telling him to look at the screen while laughing. Bee only nodded and laughed nervously.

"Bumblebee, what are you watching?" Optimus asked, tapping Bee on the shoulder, making him jump in the air, while at the same time knocking Samara off the couch, and throwing Sami and Sari forward.

"Primus, Prime! You scared the frag out of me!" Bee said, shaking violently.

"My apologies, but Ratchet told me to get Semie." Optimus said.

"Sami." Sami corrected.

"Right." Optimus said, leading Sami to the medbay.

"Wait! Sami! Don't leave us here with the creepy dead girl!" Bee yelled. He looked around, but only saw Sari on the floor, staring at the television which was paused on the silver ring scene.

"Sari?" Bee asked, scared. She didn't turn around.

"Sari? Are you okay?" Bee asked.

"BOO!" Sari yelled. Bee backed up a bit.

"Not funny!" Bee said, not paying attention to Samara sneaking up behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not now, Bulkhead." Bee said.

"What?" Bulkhead said, coming in through the door in front of them.

"Well, if you're right there, then whose?" Bee said. He turned around, jumped 10 feet into the air and screamed as loud as his engines would allow him. Everyone came into the main room,

"Bumblebee, what's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"Is there a reason you're yelling like that?" Sentinal asked.

"And whose the drippy girl?" The twins asked.

"Samara! What did I tell you?!" Sami yelled. Samara pointed at Bee, made a few cracking noises and crawled back into the TV.

"I got scared." Bee told them.

"Maybe we should turn off the movie." Sari said.

Bee's comm. link was on speaker when it rang. Bumblebee picked it up, "He...Hello?"

_"Seven Days."_ a voice said.

"That's it!" Sami yelled, opening a portal. She walked in and everything went silent for a second before they heard arguing.

"I told you before not to do that! Remember what happened to the last thirty people that watched your freaking movie?" Sami yelled. Samara made more noises.

"Yeah, ya killed them! One of them being my older sister!" Sami said. Samara growled.

"Who you growlin at?" Sami asked.

"Slag, she's tearing that glitch up." Jazz said.

"Next time, I'm throwing you back into the TV head first!" Sami said. Samara gave up and Sami walked back through the portal, before closing it.

"She's done that before?" Prowl asked.

"She usually doesn't do that unless I'm not in the room." Sami said.

"Kay." Sari said.

* * *

**Location: Outside of Sumdac Towers, Time: 4:00pm................................**

Kim and Ron were asking passing bystanders if they've seen Sami, showing them her picture. So far no luck.

"KP, we'll never find her. She's probably dead by now." Ron said.

"Ron!" Kim said. They saw Sari walked by them,

"Excuse me, little girl?" Kim asked.

"Wha?" Sari asked, looking up at them.

"Have you seen this girl? We're kinda looking for her." Kim asked, showing Sari, not a picture of Sami Parker, but a picture of Sami Phantom.

"Nope, but I've seen someone who almost looks like her." Sari said.

"Really? Where?" Kim asked.

"Are you Decepticon or Autobot?" Sari asked.

Not really sure what either of them meant, Kim and Ron both said, "Decepticon."

"Then, I can't tell you." Sari said, walking away from them.

"Wait! What is a Decepticon and an Autobot?" Kim asked.

"Decepticon is bad, Autobot good." Sari replied, now running away.

"Wait! Stop!" Kim exclaimed, her and Ron running after her. Sari activated her jet pack and flew away. Kim and Ron jumped into the car and followed after.

"Are you insane? She could be leading us into a trap!" Ron yelled.

"Or she could be leading us to where Sami is!" Kim yelled back.

They followed her to an abandoned warehouse, "Kim, you're not gonna drive into that place are you?" Ron asked. His question was answered when Kim swerved into the warehouse.

"This is a creepy place." Ron said. Kim made a hush motion and they walked in further only to have the lights turn on and Ron yelling.

"Ron? Kim?" they heard a voice ask.

"AH! HAUNTED WAREHOUSE!" Ron yelled, hiding behind Kim.

"Half right, Ron." the voice said again. They saw Sami walk out from a dark side of the warehouse.

"SP!" Ron yelled as he and Kim ran and hugged Sami.

"You're okay!" Kim said.

"Sami? Whose are they?" A confused Sari asked as she and Bumblebee came out.

"Hey! You're the girl that ran away from us!" Kim said.

"And you're the robot that kidnapped Sami!" Ron said, cowering.

"You said you were Decepticons!" Sari yelled.

"DECEPTICONS?! WHERE?" Optimus yelled as he and the other Autobots ran out and held their weapons at Kim and Ron.

"Wait! They're not Decepticons! They don't know which is which!" Sami said, throwing her arms out in front of Kim and Ron.

"They told me." Sari said.

"They don't know what either of them are." Sami explained.

"Are they Decepticons or not?" Prowl asked.

"EW! More organics!" Sentinal yelled.

"Sentinal, really?" Sami asked annoyed.

"What are organics?" Ron asked.

"Us." Sami said.

"Well?" Prowl asked again.

"They're not bad, they're my teamates. The Teen Heroes?" Sami said.

"Alright, if you know them." Optimus said, as they powered down their weapons.

"Trust me." Sami said.

* * *

**ME: End of this chapter. REview or fav if you like. **


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends and New Threats

**Me: New ****Chapter, new updates, nothing exciting going on with Danny today. Bee is transformers movie verse and Bumblebee is Animated Transformers, except if Sam yells for one, then, well, you get the idea. **

* * *

Chapter Five: New Friends, New Threats

* * *

**Location: Autobot Base, Detroit, Time: 5:00 pm...............**

"Soooo, the Autobots are the good guys and Decepticons are the bad guys?" Kim asked again.

"Yes, Kim." Sami said, hating to explain this again.

"Kay." Kim said.

"So, why are they here?" Prowl asked.

"They saw me get kidnapped by Bee, and now they think his still a threat." Sami explained to the Autobots.

"Is he still deadly?" Kim asked, looking at Bee, unsure.

"No, he broke free of the control." Sami said.

"I don't trust 'em." Ron said, trying to sound tough. Sami rolled her eyes.

"I would if you're smart." Sami said.

"We're quite friendly once you get to know us." Optimus said nicely.

"Yeah, like we haven't heard that before." Kim said, looking to Sami, referring to Danny's Dad's friend Vlad.

"Well, how are we going to prove that we're kind enough for your standards?" Prowl asked.

Kim and Ron thought for a second. Kim got the idea first.

"Drive us to Sami's cousin Sam's house to see the other Autobots." she replied dimly.

"Kim, really?" Sami asked, annoyed.

"They want to prove it to us, that's a way of showing it." Kim said.

"How exactly?" Sari asked unsure.

"It's a long travel from here to California, if they don't hurt us all the way there, they're trustworthy." Kim explained.

"They don't even know where he's located!" Sari yelled.

"Sam lives in South Gate, California. And a better way of locating him is his E-Bay account." Sami said.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked, typing in South Gate on his GPS system.

"LadiesMan217." Sami replied. They all just looked at her.

"Supposedly it's a 'typo'." Sami said, making air quotes with her fingers.

"Right." Kim said sarcastically.

"Found his location, now we-"

"But he might be in college also, so I would check there just in case." Sami suggested.

"Where?" Ratchet asked again, shaking his head.

"Princeton University." Sami said.

"That's it?" Ratchet asked.

"That's the only locations I know of." Sami said, holding up her arms.

"Good enough for me." Ratchet said, typing in the last location.

"Let's get going." Kim said as all the Autobots tranformed to vehicle mode. Ron and Kim hopped into their own car and Bumblebee let Sami hop in him.

"Autobots! Roll Out!" Optimus said as they all headed off to their first location.

* * *

**At The Witwicky household.........**

"There is no way in hell am I letting more giant robots hang around my son!" Judy Witwicky yelled.

"And they're parked on the grass again!" Ron Witwicky also yelled.

"Aunt Judy they're fine! They're perfectly harmless! And Uncle Ron, I'm sorry they parked on your grass again," Sami said, trying to calm them down, "we just need to know if Sam is-"

"MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!" Sam Witwicky yelled, coming through the back door.

"SAM! THERE ARE MORE FREAKING GIANT ROBOTS LOOKING FOR YOU!" Judy yelled to her son.

"WHAT?!" Sam yelled, he and his girlfriend Mikaela Banes, saw the other Autobots and ran like hell.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam yelled. The yellow and black Camaro transformed into his bipedal mode, got out his guns, slid down his battle mask, and stood in battle stance.

"Jesus Christ." Sami said to herself. Judy swatted at her with news paper, "Language, young lady!"

"I thought you said they were harmless?" Ron asked.

"They are! Sam's just overreacting." Sami said, picking up the passing Mojo, who barked at the Autobots out front.

"Sami, you have a few seconds to explain to me why there are more robots looking for me, NOW!" Sam said.

"Because, we needed a way to see if those Autobots were as trustworthy as that Autobot!" Sami yelled, her hand suddenly transforming into her arm cannon, "Oh, what the fuck?" she hollered.

"I thought Ratchet said you weren't that much of a techno-organic?" Sari asked as she can into the house.

"So did I." Sami said, staring at the cannon.

"Maybe you need to be frustrated." Kim said.

"I would've done that when I saw Ron being dumb." Sami replied, looking at Ron.

"Sami, who is that? Who the hell is that, and who are they? And what is that?" Sam asked, pointing to Sari, then at the Autobots out front, then at Sami's arm cannon.

"This is Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee's new charge, they're the Autobots of Detroit, and I have no clue what this is." Sami said, pointing to Sari, then outside, then, forget it.

"Bumblebee? Autobots of Detroit? Lemme guess, is there another Optimus Prime?" Mikaela asked, crossing her arms.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Kim said.

"Kim!" Sami and Ron yelled, Sami being the one to slap her in the arm after the cannon went away.

"Thanks, just what I needed." Kaela said, looking away from the three kids.

"Sami, put down Mojo, you're freaking the crack addicted dog out." Sam said as Sami put Mojo in Sam's arms.

"Crack addicted?" Ron asked.

"You didn't answer my question." Mikaela said.

"Yes. There is." Sami flat out said.

"There is what?" Sam asked, apparently not paying attention to the conversation.

"There's another Optimus." Sami explained. Mojo made a whining noise.

Something scratched at the back door. "What was that?" Uncle Ron asked.

They went to the back door, only for Sami to get tackled by a medium size husky. Her attack dog Saber.

"Saber, babe! How'd you get here?" Sami said, rubbing both sides of Sabers snout. He panted happily.

"We forgot to tell you! Saber stayed with your sister May down the street with her friend. She said you went missing a few days ago." Aunt Judy said.

Mojo growled and yapped at Saber. Saber looked at him with a pissed off look and barked real loud, causing Mojo to whimper, shake and duck down in Sam's arms.

"Oh, great. Now I'm gonna smell like dog piss." Sam said, still holding Mojo. Saber made a hissing noise that sounded like he was laughing.

"Aww! They're so cute!" Sari cooed, petting Saber and Mojo.

"Come outside and see the Autobots for yourself." Sami said, leading Kim, Sari, Ron, the Witwicky family, and Mikaela outside.

"There you guys are! Another second and I would've have been a sleeping piece of slag." Bumblebee said. Bee, coming from the back yard, shook his head and made a groan noise through the radio while leaning on the house.

"Hey! Who's that guy?" the younger Bumblebee asked, pointing to the older Bee.

"That, is also Bumblebee, just older and taller." Sami said.

"WHAT?! Not fair! He has the same height issue, and he's still taller than me? Am I like the shortest or something?" Bumblebee complained.

"Who's shorty?" Sam asked, still clutching the shaking Chihuahua.

"That's Bumblebee, version two." Sami said.

"Hey! Who you calling shorty, shorty?" Bumblebee asked.

"Quit your complaining scout!" a voice called. They looked to see Sentinal Prime, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Blurr.

"Are you fraggin serious?" Bulkhead asked, under his breath.

"Ultra Magnus, sir. What are you doing here?" Optimus asked as he, and the Autobot squad saluted.

"Sentinal informed me about another team of Autobots and another techno organic, but as I can see, the other Autobots are real." Ultra Magnus said, observing Bee.

"He did now? What else?" Optimus asked, while glaring at Sentinal, who stood high and mighty.

"That the Decepticons are no longer online on this planet." Ultra Magnus said.

"_It's all about the he said/she said bullshit._" Bee played over his radio.

"I have to agree with the scout sir, the Decepticons are still on this planet. Megatron now has a body and is still a threat." Optimus said.

"We saw Megatron get destroyed by the other Optimus Prime in Egypt." Sam said, looking up at Ultra Magnus.

"So there! He's dead!" Sentinal said.

"Sir, I think there may be two groups of Decepticons." Jazz said.

"Impossible!HowcantherebetwogroupsofDecepticons?" Blurr asked.

"What did he say?" Mikaela whispered to Kim.

"I don't know, but he sounds like he's on meths." Kim replied. Kim and Mikaela giggled.

"Well how do you explain two Bumblebees?" Jazz asked Blurr.

"Theycouldbelikethetwins." Blurr said, crossing his arms.

"How can that be if they look, sound, and act nothing alike?" Ratchet asked.

"He has you there." Jazz pointed out.

"_Oh lord._" Bee played an excerpt from a show on the radio.

"**Jesus Christ. **Can we get to the damn base already?" Sami yelled, the first part of the sentence said in Esperanto.

"The meta organic has a point. We really should get to the "Other Autobots"." Sentinal said.

"Autobots, transform and ro-" Optimus said,

"Yeah yeah, we get it." Sam said as he Mikaela, Sami, Kim, and Ron hopped into Bee, Sari hopped into Bumblebee, and Saber got into Bee's trunk.

"You could've just let him stay here for awhile." Sami said.

"_It's alright, it's okay_, " Bee played.

"Oh! I love this song!" Mikaela said, turning it up.

"Lord, help us!" Kim yelled as they drove off.

* * *

**On the road to the base............**

"Sam, can I kill your girlfriend?" Kim asked, after hearing the same song for the tenth time.

"Kim, be nice." Sami said.

"Never." Kim said.

"No." Sam replied.

"Well, Ron doesn't want to hear it, do ya Ron?" Kim asked. No reply.

"Ron? RON!" Kim yelled, they looked over at Ron to find him leaning against the window, sleeping and drooling away.

"Ew." Bee played.

"Def." Kim said, leaning back into the seat.

* * *

**Author's Note: End of Chapter. The Autobots thing will get more confusing, trust me, I'm confusing myself. **

**Bee: _"Staying alive, staying alive, ah,ah,ah yeah!"_ **

**Me: You can say that again**

**Bee: *Replays song***

**Me: Please, god no!**


End file.
